Someone I've kissed
by Lady Bee
Summary: Agora você também se parece com alguém que beijei. – ela disse junto ao ouvido dele, antes de se afastar, virar as costas e desaparecer com seu manto branco no meio da floresta coberta de neve. SPOILERS A VISTA!


_**Well I have a home, longing to Roam**__**  
><strong>__**I have to find you, I have to meet you**__**  
><strong>__**Sanctum your face, slowing your pace**__**  
><strong>__**I need your guidance, I need to seek my**_

A vida podia ser tremendamente irônica às vezes...É claro que aquele pensamento era um eufemismo para o que realmente se passava na mente atordoada dele.

Respirou fundo pelo menos dez vezes seguidas e mesmo assim o ar não parecia ser o bastante para encher seus pulmões. Seu coração acelerado como se aquele fosse um dia de batalha. Talvez fosse.

Ele já havia sido muita coisa na vida. O Bastardo de Winterfell, o recruta da Patrulha, Lorde Snow, Vira Casaca, Lorde Comandante...Estes eram títulos aos quais estava acostumado, títulos ganhados ao longo da vida, tanto para lhe causar alguma humilhação, quanto para mostrar a ele seu lugar no mundo. Bastardo ele ainda era, mesmo sabendo a verdade sobre seu nascimento, mas...Rei era um título ao qual ele ainda tinha que se acostumar e isso estava se tornando difícil.

Não era algo fácil, mas àquela altura ele tinha que admitir que, nos últimos dias, ser chamado o tempo todo de "Vossa Graça" não era o mais perturbador de tudo aquilo. Ainda era desconfortável ser o convidado de honra, onde antes era um proscrito. Ainda era desagradável não ter qualquer paz dentro do castelo ou fora. Pior ainda era pensar no que havia acontecido.

Sua mente não era tão clara quanto foi um dia. Houve um tempo em que nada além de sua honra e seu juramento importava. Proferir seus votos havia sido fácil, a parte complicada era mantê-los. Não havia mais uma Patrulha da Noite. Com o fim da guerra a velha Ordem havia sido deixada para as lendas e canções, história que seriam contadas por uma Velha Ama a várias gerações de pequenos nobres e passadas adiante como um conto feito para inspirar os mais jovens.

E na cabeça do último Lorde Comandante, pesava a coroa que governava os Sete Reinos. Sua volta à Winterfell, que deveria ser somente para aliviar seu peito quanto à saúde e bem estar dos irmãos, havia se tornado uma jornada além da imaginação.

Antes de prestar seus respeitos ao Stark em Winterfell, Jon caminhou por entre as árvores sentinelas, aproximando-se da árvore-coração. Respirou fundo, sentindo a presença dos deuses antigos naquele circulo místico. Seus olhos quase podiam ver a imagem de Eddard Stark, de cabeça baixa, limpando sua espada junto ao represeiro.

O dia estava claro, excepcionalmente branco, e usando suas vestes pretas, Jon sentia-se tão deslocado naquele momento quanto se sentiu a vida toda.

Fantasma caminhava livremente, trançando por entre as arvores do bosque a procura de alguma presa pequena. Jon sentia seus pés afundarem na neve fofa enquanto ele tentava se ajoelhar diante da árvore-coração. Retirou suas luvas e tocou a neve com suas mãos descobertas, sentindo o frio cortante, sentindo a terra misturada ao gelo e respirando o ar gelado de sua casa. Aquilo era um tipo de sonho...Aquilo era o seu pequeno pedaço de paraíso e seu coração doía tanto de saudade e satisfação que ele sentiu seus olhos umedecerem.

Qualquer coisa que acontecesse ao seu redor teria passado despercebida, não fossem seus longos anos na Muralha e seu ouvido treinado para escutar um selvagem chegando pela neve fofa.

O aço teria lhe acertado a jugular num corte limpo e profundo, mas foi interceptado por Garralonga num golpe certeiro que jogou a espada que não passava de um graveto prateado longe.

Vestia branco dos pés a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto com um capuz. A única parte visível eram as mãos, pequenas como as de uma criança e calejadas como as de um lavrador. Era pequeno como um cragnomano e ágil como uma sombra. Jon não gostava daquelas roupas brancas mais do que gostava dos vestidos vermelhos da sacerdotisa de Asshai. Com o passar do tempo, até mesmo o negro monocromático da Patrulha passou a lhe incomodar.

A figura misteriosa se lançou contra ele num ataque rápido, com uma adaga em punhos. Era um movimento pouco inteligente, mas o assassino era dotado de tamanha agilidade que por muito pouco Jon não se viu encurralado.

Num giro certeiro ele bateu com as costas da espada no que ele julgava ser a cintura do bandido anão, desequilibrando-o por uma fração de segundos, o bastante para que Jon lhe alcançasse o punho e o agarrasse com tanta força que o punhal acabou escorregando entre os dedos finos e calejados.

O homem encapuzado ainda tentou se esquivar, com a agilidade de um gato. Ele parecia feito de água, ou algo tão fluido quanto, sempre escapando da mão firme de Jon. Garralonga havia sido esquecida num canto. Não mataria um homem desarmado, mas aquele era um difícil de pegar.

Após várias tentativas de fuga e captura, a figura de branco se jogou no chão a procura de uma de suas armas. Jon correu em meio à neve fofa, tentando alcançar o homenzinho e o que conseguiu foi cair sobre as pernas magras dele após tropeçar em alguma pedra oculta no meio da neve.

O assassino tentou acertá-lo na cabeça várias vezes, mas aquilo tinha tanto efeito quanto levar um safanão de uma garotinha. Jon acharia graça se o desgraçado não tivesse tentado lhe cortar a garganta minutos antes. Ao apoiar uma das mãos na neve, ele sentiu o frio da lâmina em seus dedos e levou a adaga que acabara de encontrar até a garganta parcialmente encoberta do sujeitinho.

Jon afastou o capuz para finalmente botar os olhos no rosto daquele fora da lei raquítico e por um momento teve a impressão de já ter vivido aquela cena uma vez, num passado que mais parecia um sonho distante.

_**Innervision, innervision**_

As respirações ofegantes se confundiam numa nevoa esbranquiçada que saía da boca de ambos. Mechas negras espalhadas pela neve como serpentes perigosas e olhos selvagens que o encaravam com a cor e o brilho de uma lâmina afiada. Um rosto longo, mas de traços perfeitamente harmônicos, formando o que seria a face delicada de uma mulher.

Talvez mulher não fosse o termo mais apropriado. Era uma garota, de pouca estatura e magra, com um rosto que ele poderia descrever como selvagem. Aquilo o fez lembrar de Ygritte e do dia em que se conheceram. "O dia em que a roubei..." Ele pensou com certo saudosismo e melancolia.

Naquela ocasião ele a comparou com Arya, por seu corpo pequeno e magro, mas aquela garota de baixo dele se parecia ainda mais com a irmãzinha que ele havia perdido há tanto tempo. Os olhos tinham a mesma cor, o rosto com traços distintos dos Stark e o espírito selvagem de uma loba.

Se ela fosse do povo livre, diria que ele a estava roubando para si. Quão inapropriado era pensar naquilo quando estava diante dos deuses do pai? Eram os deuses dela também, ele supunha. E ela era bonita, de uma forma pouco convencional. Havia em seu rosto um toque severo e elegante, como uma das estátuas da cripta em Winterfell.

A garota não se mexeu em momento algum, tão pouco ele se preocupou em sair de cima dela. Estava admirando o rosto como se fosse um misto de tudo aquilo que amava e sentia falta em sua antiga casa. Os irmãos correndo, as histórias da Velha Ama, o fogo nas noites frias do Norte, Arya e seus infinitos arranhões, seus cabelos desgrenhados e as frases que completavam as dele.

- Vai me matar ou o que? – a voz dela soou firme, quase autoritária. Tinha coragem e queria que ele soubesse disso.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou.

- Ninguém. – ela respondeu. Aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

- Quem a mandou? – ele perguntou mais uma vez.

- Ninguém. – nenhum progresso iminente.

- Por que queria me matar? – ele perguntou num último esforço.

- É um desertor, é isso o que acontece com desertores. – ela disse seca.

- Só o senhor de Winterfell poderia me condenar por isso e eu não vejo senhor algum aqui. Não tente bancar a heroína comigo. Já fui muita coisa, mas não sou um desertor. – ele fez uma pausa, encarando o rosto dela mais uma vez e se perguntando por que ela parecia tão familiar – Eu deveria levá-la até Lorde Stark para que ele lhe dê um bom castigo por atacar viajantes no bosque sagrado. Me diga quem é e eu a deixo ir sem mais problemas.

- Nan. – ela disse o nome sem qualquer emoção. Aquilo não dizia muita coisa, como se aquilo não passasse de algo descartável. Nomes eram preciosos de mais para serem tratados com tão pouco caso.

- Está mentindo. – ele disse sério pressionando mais a lâmina contra o pescoço dela.

- Você já tem o nome que queria, agora me solte. – ela ordenou.

- Fala muito bem pra quem não possui um sobrenome e ataca viajantes. Quem é você? – ele insistiu – Quem a mandou e por que?

- Passe logo a lâmina no meu pescoço, não vai conseguir as respostas que procura. – ela disse séria.

- Não é uma camponesa simplória, usa o estilo dos braavosianos para lutar, mas seu sotaque é dos Sete Reinos. – ele disse sério. Ela virou o rosto para não encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam limpos, nem medo, nem aflição, nem raiva. Apenas encaravam o nada, enquanto ela esperava pelo pior.

- Você não sabe de nada. – ela disse. Aquilo era algo a que estava acostumado. Sua ignorância era quase lendária a esta altura.

- Não é a primeira que me diz isso. – ele respondeu.

- Talvez seja verdade então. – ela disse indiferente.

- Acho que sei quem você é. Tenho quase certeza que a conheço. – ele disse, fazendo com que ela se virasse para encará-lo mais uma vez.

- Não sabe nada. – ela disse séria. A garota ergueu o rosto, desafiando a lâmina que pressionava seu pescoço até conseguir roçar seus lábios contra os dele. Jon arregalou os olhos em surpresa – Mas agora ao menos pode dizer que me pareço com alguém que você beijou uma vez. Agora me mate, ou me deixe ir, mas não fique em cima de mim o dia inteiro. Não sou uma de suas putas baratas pra agüentar isso.

- Palavras inadequadas para uma lady. – ele disse debochando da forma como ela falava.

- Não sou uma lady. – a voz dela saiu mais grave do que o normal. Aos poucos, sentir o corpo pequeno dela tão perto do seu parecia ascender nele o fogo que havia conhecido durante o tempo que passou nas terras para lá da Muralha. Um roçar de lábios e aquela pequena selvagem havia conseguido despertá-lo para o desejo e as necessidades de um corpo que havia passado muito tempo sem o aconchego de um corpo feminino.

Ele queria entender o efeito que aquele temperamento selvagem exercia sobre ele, mas parecia algo inexplicável. A boca pequena e rosada dela estava entreaberta, enquanto seu peito subia e descia numa respiração ofegante. Ele podia sentir a pulsação acelerada dela. Podia ver seu rosto corar como o de uma donzela. Podia até mesmo imaginar como seria o gosto dela.

Sua honra estava mais diluída do que havia imaginado. Estava fantasiando coisas inadequadas com uma garota estranha que tentou matá-lo há alguns segundos atrás. Houve um tempo em que a própria idéia de se deitar com uma mulher que não fosse sua esposa parecia repugnante. Ele se tornou um membro da Patrulha e jurou nunca se casar ou ter filhos, mas aquele era a parte do juramento mais fácil de quebrar. As palavras solenes eram esquecidas quando havia uma boca feminina sobre a sua e sentia o calor do corpo dela envolvendo o dele.

A esta altura ele já sentia o efeito de tais pensamentos e escondê-los era praticamente impossível. Ela desviou o rosto mais uma vez e suas bochechas estavam coradas. Diria que ela estava constrangida, mas ela parecia muito senhora de si para ficar constrangida diante de um homem...A menos que fosse uma donzela.

Aquele pensamento o incomodou. Por mais que seu juramento já não existisse e por mais que admitisse que ela o atraía de uma forma quase dolorosa e assustadora, ele ainda tinha um resquício de honra para lembrá-lo que uma donzela devia ser respeitada e que tomar uma mulher contra sua vontade era o maior ato de barbárie que alguém podia cometer.

Ela podia ser a filha de alguém, a irmã de alguém, ou até mesmo a prometida de alguém. Uma garota que o confundiu com um assaltante, ou um desertor. Ele ao menos devia respeito a mulheres com tal caráter e habilidade.

Jon afastou seu corpo do dela, ainda mantendo a adaga perto do pescoço dela.

- Eu a deixo ir se prometer que não vai voltar a atacar por essas bandas, principalmente no bosque sagrado. – ele disse.

- Não faço acordo com desertores. – ela respondeu séria.

- Já disse que não sou um desertor. – ele respondeu.

- Então quem você é? – ela perguntou encarando com seus olhos cortantes. Jon respirou fundo. Se dissesse que era o irmão bastardo de Lorde Stark ela poderia achar que ele carregava algo de valor, ou que valeria alguma recompensa.

- Sou só um bastardo. – ele disse sério.

- Snow. – ela murmurou a palavra como se fosse algum tipo de segredo precioso, ou o nome secreto de algum deus.

- Só mais um Snow do Norte. – ele respondeu – E você, não vai me dizer quem é?

- Nan...Meu nome é Nan Snow. – ela respondeu. Ele sabia que era uma mentira, mas talvez ela fosse mesmo a filha bastarda de algum caçador, ou até mesmo de um senhor menor.

- Não tem o direito de usar meu nome. – ele disse de forma mais amena – Eu não a tomei por esposa pra que tenha esse direito.

Ele se levantou ainda apontando a adaga para ela. Jon caminhou até onde estava Garralonga e a guardou na bainha. Ela ficou deitada na neve por alguns segundos a mais, até criar coragem para se sentar. A garota de branco lançou um olhar de relance para ele.

- Posso pegar a minha espada? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não devia permitir. Você tentou me matar, lembra? – ele disse sério.

- Por favor... – a voz parecia estranhamente doce agora. Oh, aquilo era um golpe vil. – Ela é importante.

- Leve-a com você então, mas se tentar me atacar de novo, não vou ser tão bonzinho com você. – ele disse sério, sem abaixar a lâmina.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até onde sua espada fina havia caído e a guardou numa bainha escondida de baixo do manto branco. Por um instante, a garota encarou a árvore-coração e fez uma breve reverência em respeito aos deuses antigos, antes de se virar para encará-lo.

- Pode ficar com a adaga. – ela disse enquanto caminhava em direção a ele. Os músculos dele ficaram tensos a medida que ela se aproximava, esperando por um novo ataque que não veio.

_**My pupils dance, lost in a trance**__**  
><strong>__**Your sacred silence, losing all violence**__**  
><strong>__**Stars in their place, mirror your face**__**  
><strong>__**I need to find you, I need to seek my**_

Ela passou um de seus braços finos ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxou até que ele estivesse numa altura adequada para que ela subisse na ponta dos pés e cobrisse seus lábios com os dela, pegando-o de surpresa.

Jon a segurou pela cintura, ajudando-a a ficar numa altura mais confortável para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Sua língua pediu passagem dentro da boca dela e a garota concedeu rapidamente. Ela afundou seus dedos pequenos no cabelo dele, às vezes puxando-o pela nuca com toda autoridade que lhe parecia inata.

Ela era exigente e o beijo era quase feroz. Por uma fração de segundos, Jon chegou a se perguntar se ela tinha alguma noção do perigo que corria ao tentá-lo daquela maneira. Ele havia feito o esforço de se afastar dela para não constrangê-la e para recuperar o controle sobre seu próprio corpo, agora ela o instigava a fazer aquilo o que ele queria.

Pararam o beijo, ambos ofegantes e desarranjados. Jon enterrou o nariz na volta do pesco dela e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro dela. Tudo naquela estranha parecia um pedaço distinto do Norte. Mesmo que algumas de suas palavras tivessem um toque do dialeto de Braavos, mesmo que sua pele fosse mais morena do que a das nortenhas, mesmo que ela fosse apenas uma desconhecida no bosque sagrado.

Ela tinha o mesmo cheiro que ele. Como se pertencessem à mesma matilha, partes de um mesmo bando. Talvez fossem dois lobos solitários tentando encontrar um novo grupo para sobreviver ao inverno.

- Agora você também se parece com alguém que beijei. – ela disse junto ao ouvido dele, antes de se afastar, virar as costas e desaparecer com seu manto branco no meio da floresta coberta de neve.

Ele ficou olhando para o caminho que ela havia feito, acreditando que ela era algum espírito da floresta, ou a personificação dos deuses do norte. Preferiu acreditar que aquela garota estranha que o atacou sem motivos no bosque sagrado era um sonho. O sonho que ele teve durante todos os anos que passou longe de casa. O rosto dos Stark, o cheiro limpo da neve, a força do povo do norte, o carinho e o temperamento selvagem de Arya que o atraíram em uma mulher.

Após um longo tempo, ele decidiu que era hora de completar sua jornada até Winterfell e reencontrar Bran e Rickon.

Com Fantasma em seus calcanhares, ele entrou em Winterfell como o filho pródigo que voltava ao lar após anos num exílio imposto por ele mesmo. Bran sorriu para ele e aquilo teria justificado todo o esforço. Rickon caminhou até ele desconfiado, antes de abraçá-lo e dizer que se lembrava dele.

Houve música, comida e conversas longas e divertidas, até Bran levá-lo a sala de estudos e contar tudo sobre o segredo que Eddard Stark havia levado para o túmulo. Lyanna, Rhaegar, e a verdade sobre a linhagem de Jon.

A primeira reação foi negar cada palavra, dizer que era o filho bastardo de Ned Stark, o único pai que ele havia conhecido. A única família que ele tinha naquela vida eram os irmãos sobreviventes e agora nem isso tinha mais. Primos, apenas isso. Não. Ele não era o filho de um príncipe. Ele não era um herdeiro. Era um bastardo, um Snow do norte, cuja única ambição era viver o que lhe restava da vida em paz, próximo ao bosque sagrado de seus ancestrais e próximo ao espírito que o atacou e depois o beijou na floresta.

Bran foi compreensivo e deu a ele tempo para se acostumar à notícia. Neste meio tempo, a única pergunta que realmente importava foi feita. Onde estava Arya Stark?

O jovem Lorde do Norte parecia sério. Ela estava viva, mas mal podia reconhecê-la como a irmã que passou tanto tempo desaparecida. Como um fantasma, ela vagava pelo castelo se esgueirando entre as sombras, não falava com ninguém, havia se tornado agressiva e violenta, ao ponto de ser evitada por boa parte dos criados e até mesmo os irmãos tinham medo de se aproximar. Arya Stark havia se tornado uma pessoa totalmente diferente e mal poderia ser considerada humana.

Aquela era uma verdade para a qual ele não estava preparado. Uma muito pior do que ser filho de Rhaegar e Lyanna.

Quando a noite caiu e o jantar farto foi servido a eles, Jon olhou para o lugar vazio ao lado de Rickon, se perguntado se ele estava reservado à ela. Ninguém apareceu e aquele salão parecia vazio e melancólico de mais. Robb não estava lá, nem Sansa, nem muitos dos criados com quem ele cresceu acostumado a ver todos os dias. Arya estava no castelo, mas encerrada em sua loucura. Ele não tinha coragem suficiente para ir até ela e se deparar com aquela verdade.

Enquanto seus olhos passavam pelo salão e ele mastigava carne e queijo, ele viu, mesmo que brevemente. O mesmo rosto, o mesmo corpo, a mesma figura que o atacou no bosque. Ela o encarava com olhos arregalados e respiração ofegante e quando notou que ele havia percebido sua presença, ela virou as costas e saiu correndo pelo corredor escuro.

- Arya! Volte aqui! – Bran gritou. Foi como se Jon tivesse sido atingido no estômago. Ele terminou de comer e deu qualquer desculpa para sair da mesa o mais rápido possível.

Jon caminhou de forma quase mecânica, sem saber se devia correr, ou se devia tentar manter a calma. Seu coração estava disparado e sua cabeça rodava. Aquela garota...Aquela louca...Arya!

Sem se dar conta de como, Jon vagou as cegas pelos corredores do castelo sem se dar conta de onde estava indo. Só parou quando a fileira de estátuas solenes surgiram imponentes em meio a escuridão. Daria tudo para se jogar diante do túmulo de Eddard Stark e Lyanna e pedir perdão por ter ousado tocar Arya. Era o que ele queria, mas aparentemente aquela era uma idéia que mais alguém compartilhava.

_**Innervision, innervision, innervision**_

Ela estava ajoelhada diante da imponente estátua do pai. Tinha certeza que ela sabia que ele estava ali, mas não se virou para encará-lo. Arya abaixou a cabeça de leve e ali, sentada em meio às sepulturas, usando um vestido de lã cinza por de baixo da capa branca, ela parecia uma miragem.

- Eu estava certo. – ele disse quebrando o silêncio sagrado do lugar – Conheço você, Nan Snow. – a voz dele tinha um tom de indignação – Está mesmo louca como dizem, ou o que fez foi porque não sabia quem eu era?

Ela ignorou a pergunta e permaneceu em silêncio, sentada em meio à neve.

- Responda, Arya! – a voz dele demandava autoridade agora e o descanso sagrado dos mortos já não importava. Ela se virou para encará-lo. Em seu rosto nenhum sinal de perturbação, como se todas aquelas questões que fervilhavam na cabeça dele não tivessem a menor importância.

- Quando não me reconheceu tive a impressão de que queria muito mais do que apenas beijos. – ela respondeu com a voz cheia de cinismo.

- Por que me atacou? – ele perguntou, ignorando o sarcasmo dela.

- Já disse. Você parecia um desertor que estava perturbando os deuses do meu pai. – ela disse séria – E eu estava sentindo falta de um pouco de ação.

- Dizem que está louca. – ele disse sério e ela soltou uma risada seca.

- Você não sabe de nada, Jon. – ela respondeu – Eles também não.

- Saberia se dissesse. – ele deu três passos em direção a ela – O que aconteceu durante estes anos?

- Vai preferir não saber. – ela disse calma – E beijar você foi a parte menos reprovável da minha vida nos últimos anos.

- Luta como os espadachins de Braavos, ataca viajantes, beija estranhos na floresta, maneja armas e se tornou violenta com todos que se aproximam de você. Não pode esperar que eu vire as costas e faça de conta que não me preocupo. Diga o que aconteceu! – ele insistiu.

- Pra que? – ela o encarou com olhos severos – Não vai mudar nada! Eles continuaram mortos. Eu continuarei uma estranha nessa casa como sempre fui. Deixe os mortos descansarem e me deixe em paz também. Este é o mais próximo de um lar que eu vou ter na vida então me deixe aqui. Você costumava entender o que era ser um desajustado, respeite isso se ainda tem qualquer carinho por mim.

- Não se afaste de mim também. – ele pediu enquanto ela se levantava – Encontrá-la de novo era uma das coisas que eu mais desejava. Por favor, não se afaste de mim agora.

- Eu pensei em ir até a Muralha...- ela disse – Ouvi notícias perturbadoras vindas de lá e então decidi que deveria haver um Stark em Winterfell, mas Bran havia voltado dos mortos e minha presença já não era necessária. Obviamente não é fácil pisar aqui sem que alguém tente fazer de mim uma dama. Parece que agora querem fazer de você um rei. – Jon respirou fundo.

- Isso é uma loucura. – ele respondeu encarando o rosto bonito de Lyanna. Sua mãe o encarava com olhos bondosos. – Eu não sou um rei, sou só um bastardo.

- Um bastardo real. – ela disse se levantando – Conheci alguns ao longo da vida. Vai se sair bem, Jon. Vai ser um bom rei, se sobreviver a isso.

Ela passou ao lado dele, caminhando em direção a saída, mas Jon a segurou pelo braço. Arya se deteve, mas não o encarou. Ele podia sentir os músculos tensos dela, os olhos injetados e os lábios tão apertados que haviam se reduzido a uma linha.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – ele perguntou.

- Nada. – ela disse séria – Só não sou aquela garotinha ingênua que você deixou pra trás. A guerra cobrou um preço alto de todos nós, Jon. De qualquer modo, obrigada por ter me dado a espada e ensinado o principal.

- Eu esperava que nunca tivesse que usá-la. – ele sussurrou. Ela o encarou e lançou um sorriso pálido.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu – Não faz diferença agora. – ela parecia quase serena, não fossem seus olhos frios e duros como aço – Só os deuses podem dizer o quanto eu senti sua falta. – ela levou a mão à face dele, num gesto que era o mais próximo que ela conseguia chegar de um carinho.

- Todos os dias. – ele respondeu – Senti sua falta todos os dias.

- Foi bom ver você uma última vez. – ela disse serena – Apesar de que será mais difícil deixar Winterfell agora.

- O que está falando? – ele a segurou firme pelos ombros.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando pelo dia que Bran vai me vender para ter um exército, ou para selar a paz no Norte. Eu não sou uma lady, eu não vou ficar aqui e sucumbir a esse fim. – ela respondeu séria – Arya Stark morre hoje.

- Não pode fazer isso! – ele disse ríspido – Arya, eu não vou permitir uma loucura dessas!

- Não estou pedindo permissão a você. – ela respondeu séria – Esqueça que um dia teve uma meia irmã chamada Arya Stark. Se um dia me encontrar pelo caminho, serei apenas parecida com alguém que beijou um dia.

Sem que se desse conta, ele a agarrou firme pelos braços, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos. Ela não estava surpresa, nem mesmo abalada com a atitude dele. Encarava-o como se esperasse por um rompante daqueles e mais. Ela lembrava Ygritte, ou talvez fosse o contrario. Ela não podia deixá-lo quando ele a havia roubado pra si, como os selvagens costumavam fazer.

- Não vou deixar. – ele disse firme – Eu a desarmei na floresta, eu a roubei pra mim, não pode ir embora dessa maneira.

- Do que está falando? – ela o encarou confusa.

- Eu não tenho certeza. Só sei que perdi quase tudo o que eu amava. Você eu me recuso a perder também.

Ela conseguiu se desvencilhar do aperto dele e levar suas mãos até a nuca de Jon, puxando-o para baixo e tocando os lábios dele com os seus. Ele fechou os olhos em resposta enquanto a envolvia em seus braços, sentindo o corpo dela junto ao seu. A consciência de seus atos se resumia a um borrão. Já nem mesmo se lembrava que estava diante do túmulo de seus antepassados.

- Não vai me perder...Nunca. – ela sussurrou em resposta entre um beijo e outro.

- O que...O que estamos fazendo? – ele dizia ofegante – Eu não devia...

- Ssshhhii! Nós dois queríamos isso. – ela respondeu beijando-o de leve mais uma vez – Na floresta...Eu sabia. Acho que você também. – e a cada gesto instintivo, peças de roupa caiam ao chão revelando a textura e o calor da pele um do outro.

_**It's never too late to re-invent the Bicycle**__**  
><strong>__**Spell brings forth energy, your life giving you force**_

As mãos dele terminaram de soltar o vestido que ela usava, fazendo a lã grossa e a capa escorregarem pelo corpo dela até o chão. Não havia nada além do corpo esquio e alvo dela. Jon afundou seu nariz na volta do pescoço dela, enquanto Arya o enlaçava com seus braços. As mãos dele se ocupavam de cobrir os seios dela, apertando os mamilos rijos e sensíveis.

A boca dele desceu por toda linha do pescoço, até o vale entre os seios. Provou dos mamilos dela, ouvi o som discreto de um gemido mal contido enquanto sentia a respiração ofegante dela. Uma das mãos dele buscou pelo pequeno ponto escondido entre pernas dela, no meio dos fios escuros que lhe cobriam o sexo.

Ela arfou quando Jon a tocou, massageando de leve, sem deixar de sugar um de seus seios. Arya afundou os dedos no cabelo dele, instigando-o a continuar, enquanto ela sentia as próprias pernas tão bambas que chegou a pensar que acabaria caindo.

Jon a conduziu às cegas até que Arya sentisse a pedra fria de uma das estátuas contra suas costas. Ela se permitiu escorregar até os pés da estátua e dar um descanso as próprias pernas, que a esta altura já não eram confiáveis. Ele a acompanhou, buscando seus beijos com paixão e um toque de desespero.

Ele ainda a tocava seus dedos pareciam capazes de fazê-la derreter como o gelo no início da primavera. Jon se aproveitou da nova posição em que ela estava para descer seus beijos até a barriga dela e além. Aquele... Aquele era um beijo que ela nunca havia ouvido falar.

Suas pernas se abriram ainda mais em resposta a língua dele e Arya já não era capaz de raciocinar mais. Os rostos solenes das estátuas haviam se tornado borrões disformes, suas mãos buscavam apoio contra o bloco de mármore, não havia ar o bastante no mundo para suprir a necessidade de seus pulmões. Ela fechou os olhos e morder os lábios com força, sentindo a língua e os dedos dele evocando todo tipo de reação misteriosa do corpo dela. Se aquilo não era morrer, com certeza se parecia muito.

Como se tivesse acabado de sair de um terremoto, ela sentiu o chão de baixo dos pés sem confiar nele. Seu coração ainda acelerado, seus olhos fora de foco, a respiração ofegante. Tudo o que ela confiava era na textura da pele de Jon contra seus dedos, na boca dele que mais uma vez lhe beijava a barriga e ia subindo até encontrar sua boca.

Ela jogou o pescoço pra traz quando ele a beijou ali. Sentia a excitação dele entre suas pernas, ainda indeciso quanto ao que devia ou não fazer. Arya o abraçou como se ele fosse a única coisa firme e estável naquele lugar, a única coisa que ela verdadeiramente sentiria falta.

Jon escorregou para dentro dela até que Arya o sentisse por inteiro enquanto sufocava um gemido de dor. Seus olhos tinham lágrimas, mas não sabia dizer porque. Não era a dor, já havia sentido coisas muito piores do que aquilo. Era como se subitamente se sentisse humana mais uma vez.

Ele beijou o rosto dela, sentindo o gosto de sal, enquanto se movimentava lentamente. A cada investida ganhava mais espaço e aos poucos sentia Arya relaxar em seus braços. O som dos sussurros e gemidos desconexos eram como música. Pensaria em como tudo aquilo era errado quando passasse a sensação de plenitude e prazer. Naquele momento, aquilo tudo parecia a coisa mais certa do mundo, como se o planeta tivesse entrado nos eixos.

Jon beijou a boca dela pelo que devia ser a milésima vez naquela noite, sem nunca se cansar daquilo. Agarrava-a pela cintura, se lançando cada vez mais fundo dentro dela e sentindo todo e qualquer pensamento coerente se dissipar como fumaça. Arya o abraçava, às vezes tomada por rompantes violentos e apaixonados, às vezes carinhosa e suave. Ela era toda contradições e paradoxos e aquilo parecia absolutamente correto.

Seguiram naquele ritmo inconstante, alternando lentidão e carinhos calculados com impulsos selvagens até Jon sentir o corpo dele se contrair inteiro numa série de espasmos violentos. No rosto dela não havia mais qualquer sinal de raiva, violência ou descontrole. Todo gelo e todo aço do qual ela era feita parecia derreter entre as mãos, lábios, pernas e braços dele, deixando apenas a imagem de um rosto tomado pela benção do prazer e da serenidade que o seguia. Naquele momento ele a amou mais do que nunca.

_**It's never too late to re-invent the Bicycle**__**  
><strong>__**Spell brings forth energy, your life giving you force**__****_

_**Vision**_

Não demorou muito para que ele se rendesse também e quando tudo acabou ele sentiu os olhos severos de todas aquelas estátuas encarando-o.

Jon se recostou aos pés de um dos infinitos Brans que haviam na cripta e puxou Arya para seus braços. Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo o som do coração que tentava voltar ao ritmo normal e a respiração pesada. Seus dedos traçavam o contorno de cada cicatriz que ele havia adquirido ao longo dos anos, sabendo que não deveria perguntar a respeito delas se não quisesse ser inquirida sobre suas próprias marcas também. Ele estava vivo e bem, era tudo o que ela podia desejar.

Não sabiam o que dizer. Qualquer palavra parecia desnecessária naquele momento, mas ele desconfiava que ela ainda tentaria ir embora, assim como desconfiava que aquele era um caminho que havia evitado por tempo de mais, justamente por saber que não seria capaz de voltar. Havia uma frase pequena presa em sua garganta, mas dizê-la em voz alta parecia tremendamente impróprio.

- Quão condenados estamos? – ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio, enquanto encarava a estátua do pai e da tia – Beijos no bosque sagrado, mais do que beijos na cripta, bem de baixo dos olhos do meu pai e da sua mãe. Sem mencionar Robb e todos os reis do Norte.

- Conquistamos os sete infernos num único dia. – ele disse enquanto enfiava o nariz entre os cabelos dela sentindo o cheiro.

- Crescemos como irmãos também. – ela completou, fazendo o coração dele se espremer num canto do peito e sua consciência pesar toneladas – Mas você é um Targaryen agora, então acho que essa é toda desculpa que precisa. Acho melhor eu me vestir se quiser sair daqui antes do sol nascer.

- Achei que estivesse claro que você não vai a lugar algum. – ele disse abraçando-a mais forte – Não vou deixar.

- Maldito bastardo cabeça dura. – ela resmungou.

- Pode me insultar o quanto quiser, vai continuar aqui comigo. – ele respondeu beijando o pescoço dela – Mas para todas as ofensas eu vou cobrar um beijo como punição.

- Eu nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse me beijar lá. – ela deixou escapar um risinho abafado – Também não quero saber como aprendeu isso.

- O beijo de um lorde. – ele comentou rindo.

- Muito apropriado. – ela respondeu – Mas talvez agora deva se chamar o beijo do rei. – ela o encarou por um longo momento, franzindo as sobrancelhas como se estivesse pensando em coisas sérias.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Por que voltou? – ela disse num suspiro – Eu estava tão decidida! Poderia ir embora e nem olharia pra trás. – ele levou a mão ao rosto dela e acariciou.

- Eu te amo. – e dizer aquilo foi muito mais fácil do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já tinha feito na vida.

- Vê? – ela respondeu beijando-o de leve – É disso que eu estou falando.

A voz de Ygritte soou repreensiva em sua mente. Não se poder deitar com a própria irmã. Se for para roubar alguém, roube do canto mais distante que conseguir. Frutos de uniões como aquelas eram amaldiçoados por todos os deuses novos e antigos. Ele a beijou na floresta sagrada e fez amor com ela diante dos olhos de todos os antepassados que tinham em comum...

Ele já estava condenado há muito tempo e aquela era a lembrança mais fácil de esquecer, quando agora estava perfeitamente claro que o que levou Jon a amar Ygritte foi a semelhança frágil que ela tinha com Arya.

Se havia uma razão para voltarem a Winterfell, esta estava no desejo de ambos e na esperança que compartilharam quando ele disse a ela que estradas diferentes podiam levar ao mesmo castelo. Ele enfrentaria o mundo ao raiar do dia para que nunca mais tivessem que se separar, ou esperar um pelo outro por tantos anos.

E os dias passaram numa confusão de beijos escondidos, sussurros trocados nos corredores escuros e fugas até os quartos vazios ou criptas abandonadas. Jon se sentia como Bael, O Bardo, roubando sua rosa do inverno, até o dia em que voltaram ao bosque sagrado.

Ela usava um vestido cinza claro e sobre seus ombros uma capa pesada e branca como no dia em que trocaram o primeiro beijo, mas desta vez a capa ostentava um lobo cinza bordado.

Ele usava preto, como era seu costume e preferência. Seus dedos não vacilaram quando abriram o fecho capa dela, fazendo o tecido escorregar pelos ombros de Arya para que então ele pudesse substituir a peça por uma nova, negra como suas próprias veste, com o orgulhoso dragão de três cabeças no lugar de um lobo. Beijou-lhe a bochecha e fez juras a ela, foi correspondido da mesma maneira, enquanto tocava a barriga de Arya de leve, escondida de baixo do vestido e da capa para que ninguém visse aquele precioso segredo que compartilhavam.

Nos olhos dela a frieza e raiva pareciam suavizar um pouco mais a cada dia. Ninguém via além dele, é claro. Que pensassem que ela estava louca, que tudo aquilo era insensatez. Ele a conhecia melhor do que à própria mão. Ele sabia o que estava no silêncio dela, o que estava em seus gemidos, o que estava em seu ventre e em seu coração.

Eles haviam voltado pra casa e para o único lar que conheceram um dia. Eles voltaram para a única matilha a qual pertenciam.

_**There is only one true path to life**__**  
><strong>__**The road that leads to all, leads to one**__**  
><strong>__**There is only one true path to life**__**  
><strong>__**The road that leads to all, leads to one.**__****_

_**Innervision**__****_

_**Your sacred silence, losing all violence**_

_**Nota da autora: Quem acha que eu vou pros sete infernos depois dessa, levanta a mão \o/. Pois é, acho que transgredi todas as regras dos Sete Reinos depois dessa XD. Culpem Tormenta de Espadas por isso, nada teria acontecido se eu não tivesse lido a expressão "the lords kiss" num contexto em que Jon Snow prova por A + B que sabe algumas coisas XD. Não resisti, simples assim. Quem acompanha Those Stormy Days, sabe que eu estou a um tempinho sem postar, mas calma. Eu estava em semana de provas e minha vida estava um inferno, então esse é meu pedido de desculpas em forma de shot.**_

_**Bju pra vc's. Espero que gostem e comentem. Música do System of a Down (só porque foi o MELHOR SHOW da ultima noite do Rock'n Rio), essa é Innervision. **_


End file.
